


Cherries & Cuts

by AshleyTrecartin



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gangs, Kidnapping, Motorcycle club, Phone Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTrecartin/pseuds/AshleyTrecartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's life hasn't had much meaning, not even the cut on his back made him feel much anymore. He's trying to work his way out of his funk when a sexy little blonde walks into his life one day. The only problem is that she's the daughter of another charter's president. But he just can't get the taste of her cherry lips off of his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute Blonde

Cherries & Cuts  
Chapter 1: Cute Blonde

Daryl cracked his neck as he sighed, tightening his grip on the handlebars of his Harley. They were on their way to a charter in Valley Springs, the president had called Jax the day before and here they were now, Bobby and Chibs along with them. He didn’t mind getting out of Charming for a while. He was in a funk, had been for a while. He wasn’t sure what it was, but the alcohol wasn’t getting him drunk enough anymore, and the crow eaters just weren’t cutting it for his dick anymore. 

He sighed as they pulled up to the Valley Springs club house and shut off his bike, kicking down the stand as he took his helmet off. Jax looked up and climbed off his bike as an older, balding man came out. “Jax, thanks for coming,” he said, holding out his hand. 

Jax shook his hand as he climbed off of his bike. “Good to see you Hershel, it’s been a while.”

Hershel nodded. “Too long. Come on in boys, I got the girls getting ready to feed you.” He led them inside and to the bar counter where a couple of gorgeous women were filling shot glasses and setting food out. 

Daryl tapped Jax on the shoulder. “I’m outta smokes man, I’ll be back.” Jax nodded his head as he was handed a shot. Daryl cut out of there damn quick. He didn’t want to be around them, didn’t want them pressing up against him, sure as hell didn’t want to see them making out with Bobby. Daryl quickly climbed back on his bike and headed to a gas station they’d passed a few miles back. He was really hoping he could find a decent pack of smokes. It was rare to find a gas station, other than the one in Charmin that carried his brand. He parked his bike and climbed off, heading inside. 

“What can I get you?” the man at the counter asked. 

“You got any pyramids?” he asked. The man nodded his head. “Reds, short box.” Daryl looked up when the little bell above the door chimed as he pulled his money from his back pocket and the man rang him up. _Oh good lord_ , Daryl thought as he looked her over. She had to be the hottest little blonde he’d ever seen in his life, and those daisy dukes were really working for her. She caught him staring and gave him a smile before walking up to the counter, leaning on it beside him. 

“Beth, bout time you came and saw me girl,” the man behind the counter said as he rang Daryl up. “Ready to suck my dick yet?”

She rolled her eyes and glared at him, straightening. “I’m just here for daddy’s smokes.”

“Yeah, well I keep tellin’ you if you’d just give me what I want you wouldn’t have to pay for them.” He smirked and took Daryl’s twenty, quickly making change. Daryl didn’t think he realized he was asking for a mouth full of lead. “C’mon, I go on break in five, quickie in the bathroom?”

“I swear John, get over it, I’m not into you.” She huffed and pulled out her money as Daryl stepped to the side and John got her the cigarettes she was there for. 

“Can’t blame me, you’re practically begging for a good fuckin’ the way you come in here hardly dressed.”

Daryl’s blood was boiling at that. No one asked for anything, didn’t matter what they were wearing. He grabbed John by the front of the shirt and growled. “I suggest you watch that mouth sunshine, before I cut your tongue out.” He smirked when John stared up at him, terrified. “I suggest you show the lady some respect.”

John didn’t say another word as he rang her up. She looked up at him, smirking a bit. “You’re a Son?” she asked, nodding to the cut on his back. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, from Charming, here on business.” He walked her out, holding the door open for her. He hadn’t been planning on getting laid while he was here, but he could totally get into her. “You know the Sons well?” he asked, walking over to his bike. 

She nodded her head. “Oh yeah, a quarter of the town belongs to the Sons here,” she answered, running her hand over his handlebars. She looked up at him, licking her lips slowly. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

Daryl shrugged his shoulders. “Someone should have done that a long time ago.” He tucked his cigarettes away in his pocket and looked up at her. “You busy later?” he asked. 

Beth smiled a little. “Yeah, I am, but,” she pulled out a pen from her bag and took his hand, writing her phone number down on it, “call me anyways.” She gave him a wink before heading back to her car. Daryl smirked as he started up his bike and headed back to the clubhouse. He was definitely going to be calling her. 

…

Beth knew it wasn’t a good idea. It was a really bad fucking idea actually. He was from a different charter, from the mother charter to be exact. The original founders’ charter. She was just the daughter of the president of a different, smaller charter. Not only could he get the shit kicked out of him, but her daddy would tear her a new one if he ever found out. But, as she was sitting in bed, working on the books for the club, and saw her cellphone light up with a Charming area code for a number, she honestly could not bring herself to car. 

She picked up the phone and answered, putting her computer away. “And here I thought you were never going to call,” she said, trying to use her best flirty voice. 

She heard him chuckle on the other end. “Course I’d call you, had to wait till the others finally passed out, didn’t need their big noses in it.” He took a hit from his cigarette and exhaled slowly. “I’m Daryl by the way, never did give you my name.”

“Daryl?” She smirked a little, twirling her finger around her hair. “Sexy.”

He huffed a laugh again. “Well thanks.” She heard him sigh. “So what are you doing that’s got you so busy?” he asked. 

She glanced at her computer. “Work.” Well, it wasn’t a total lie. Her daddy didn’t pay her for working the books, but he gave her money whenever she asked for it, and it needed to get done by someone he trusted. 

“Work huh? You sure you got time to talk to me?” he asked. “Don’t wanna get you fired.”

She laughed at that. “I work for my daddy, he ain’t gonna fire me.” She lay back against her pillows and stared up at the ceiling, letting his dark, velvet voice wrap around her. Oh, this was going to be very bay. They stayed up, almost all night talking, flirting, and teasing each other. At one point she’d thought that maybe it would have led to phone sex. Which she would be fine with, Daryl had a voice that could talk any woman to orgasm. 

She’d had to plug her phone in three times and the sun was starting to come up before they finally said goodnight. As Beth closed her eyes and settled into her sheets she chewed her lip. She was going to have to go to the clubhouse today, and he was going to be there. She sighed and turned out the lights, rolling over. Hopefully he didn’t freak out.


	2. Bad Girl

Cherries & Cuts  
Chapter 2: Bad Idea

Daryl looked down at his phone as it vibrated in his pocket. They were all hanging out in the clubhouse, smoking, drinking, and waiting for the meeting to start. He smirked a little when he saw her name and quickly read the message. They’d been talking almost nonstop since the night before, only stopping to sleep for a few hours. He answered her message, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other three. He wasn’t really a Chatty Kathy, he rarely used his phone. He knew they wanted to know, but Hershel walked into the room, saving his ass from stupid questions he wouldn’t answer. He wasn’t going to let them ruin the one thing that had made him happy in a long ass time. 

They walked into church and sat around the table, Jax beside Hershel who sat himself down at the gavel. “So, what’s the problem, Hershel?” Jax asked as they all reclined back. Daryl really wished he had his phone. He knew Beth had replied. 

Hershel sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Mayans, that’s my problem. They’re moving into the city and going further. I’ve never had a problem with them before, hardly ever saw them.”

Jax shrugged his shoulders, lighting up a cigarette. “We’ve had a solid deal with Alvarez for a while now. What’s the big deal?” he asked. He had a point. After all of the bullshit with Clay and Jax working his ass off to get them out of not just guns, but out of the drug business too, they hadn’t had many problems with the other MC gang. 

“They’re pushing coke through my town, and I will not abide that.” Jax sighed, rubbing his face. “Can’t tell me you’re alright with this.”

“Not at all.” Jax looked over at Bobby. “What do you think?”

Bobby nodded his head. “We made a deal, no coke.” 

Jax looked at Hershel. “We’ll help. But, we’re going to have to go back to Charming and hold a meeting, my guys gotta volunteer to come here and deal with it.”

Hershel nodded his head. “You’re a good man, Jax.” They shook hands before they stood up. Daryl was itching to get back to his phone. He was pissed as hell that the Mayans were trying to screw them over by going through another town, but they’d deal with that later.

Daryl picked up his phone and walked over to the bar; taking one of the shots the crow eaters had set out and knocked it back as he turned his phone back on. He frowned a bit when there wasn’t a new message from Beth. He sighed and put his phone in his pocket, quickly taking another shot. He didn’t know what it was about that girl, but she was doing things to him, making him care again, and the more he got to know her, the deeper he got, the more he knew she was a good thing for him. While he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for her to text him back he kept knocking back shots with Chibs, swallowing the bitter liquid. 

He looked up as the door opened and a few of the Valley Springs boys cheered. His eyes grew wide in his head. What the hell was Beth doing here? He stared to panic, if she’d followed him there, they were both going to get in trouble, really big fucking trouble. He watched her, expecting her to walk over to him, but she walked right by, wrapping her arms around Hershel and kissing his cheek. 

“Morning daddy,” she said with a smile and Daryl went four shades of gray. 

Oh, he was in so much fucking trouble. If she’d just been some piece of ass off the street, hell even if she’d been a crow eater, things would have been so much easier. He could mess around with her if she’d been anyone else. But the fucking president’s daughter? He mine as well hand in his cut and black out his ink now. Hershel would kill him and then Jax would bring him back just to do it again. There were rules in place for a reason. He watched her walk behind the counter to start pouring drinks for the boys and when he saw that smile light up the room, he knew it didn’t matter what rules there were. He’d break every one of them just to get her to smile like that at him. He was in way too fucking deep.

 _Fuck me_.

…

Beth glanced at Daryl as she smiled at Jimmy and Zach, the two prospects for her daddy and poured them a drink. She’d seen the look on his face when she’d walked in. He’d gotten very, very pale. She swore to herself as she went to the back to grab a few more bottles, the shelves needing to be restocked. She shouldn’t have given him her number; she should have left well enough alone. She was an idiot. She knew the rules as well as he did. 

She sighed and grabbed an empty box and filled it with more bottles, walking back to the bar. “Beth, why didn’t you ask for help?” Jimmy came over and took the heavy box from her, setting it on the counter as he and Zach started to restock. One of the perks of being the president’s daughter was the fact that the boys didn’t treat her like another crow eater, she was royalty to them. 

She smiled. “Thanks boys.” She grabbed herself a shot and knocked it back, not caring what it was as she looked over at Daryl who was busy talking to Chibs. She rubbed her face and poured some more drinks. So much for all the flirting they’d done. Nothing could happen between them, they both knew that. She headed to the kitchen to see if the girls needed any help with dinner when her phone went off. She pulled it out of her back pocket and read the text. 

Daryl

 _Can I see you tonight_?

Beth stared at the text message, trying to keep the blush from her face and tried her damn best not to smile like an idiot, but she wasn’t doing a very good job at it. She quickly answered him, telling him to meet her at the truck stop diner ten miles outside of the city limits that night. She glanced at him as she walked back into the room. He was reading the message and smiling just like she’d been. She should have said no. She should have been a good girl and deleted his number. She should have been a good girl, but he made her want to be so, so bad.


	3. Cherry Lip Gloss

Cherries & Cuts  
Chapter 3: Cherry Lip Gloss

He was leaning against his bike, smoking a cigarette when he saw her car pull into the diner’s parking lot. He was nervous, which didn’t make any sense. He didn’t get nervous and especially not over some piece of tail. He put the cigarette out as she climbed out and then he remembered why he was nervous. Damn but she looked fucking edible in that short little dress and cowboy boots, her hair a flowing mess of gold over her shoulder and cherry red lips. She smiled at him, walking over. “Hey.”

He nodded his head and smirked. “Hey yourself.” He opened the door for her and watched her ass as she walked past him and led him to a booth in the back corner. “So, when were you going to tell me you were the president’s daughter?” he asked as they sat down across from each other. 

She smiled and thanked the waitress that brought their menus over before taking their drink order and walking away. Beth flipped open her menu and looked at him. “I hadn’t thought about it until it was too late,” she answered honestly.

“So you knew exactly who I was yesterday, but you gave me your number anyways?” He found it slightly amusing that she was so ready to get in trouble, just like him. They made quite the pair, didn’t they?

She shrugged her shoulders a bit. “Daddy’s so damn over protective; he usually keeps one of the prospects on me all the time.” She looked up at him. “They’re not exactly hard to lose though.” 

Daryl chuckled and shook his head, looking at her. “So you’re a bad girl huh?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” They ordered their food when the waitress came back with their drinks before she looked at him again. “Tell me about Charming.”

He wrinkled his nose a bit and looked at her. “Why?”

“You know about Valley Springs.”

He rolled his eyes a little. “It’s…okay I guess. It’s been getting louder and louder lately, but its home.” He shrugged his shoulders and looked across the table at her, wanting to know if her lips tasted as good as they looked. “Gonna come visit me someday?” he asked, trying to tease her but as soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized how much he would really enjoy her coming to see him.

She gave him a smirk over the rip of her water as she sipped on it. “I might.” She thanked the waitress when she brought their food over before looking back at Daryl. “Then again, I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.”

He smirked a little, nearly drowning his fries in ketchup. “For you, I’d get in trouble.”

“Why’s that?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “You just seem like the kind of girl who’d be worth it.” Damn, if her blush wasn’t the sexiest damn thing he’d ever seen, he didn’t know what was. They spent hours talking, about everything and anything, just getting to know each other. Daryl found out she was only nineteen and did the math in his head. He was sixteen years older than she was, but fuck if he cared. She didn’t seem to mind either when she asked how old he was and he told her. 

He also found out that even though she was only nineteen, she’d taken classed online and had managed to get a degree in accounting, which was why her daddy let her handle the books. She actually knew what she was doing. She told him about her sister who was married and off traveling with her rich husband and he told her about his brother who died from an overdose. They both had dead moms, and she actually had a decent taste in movies, none of that chick flick shit. They were there until they got kicked out so the diner could close. 

Daryl walked her to her car and watched her lean against the door, staring up at him through dark lashes and licking those cherry red lips. He had to know. Slowly he leaned in, cadging her in with his arms on either side of her on top of the car. He stared down at her as he slowly dipped his head. He felt her sharp intake of breath when he kissed her and he couldn’t help the growl in the back of his throat. She tasted like the sweetest cherries of summer, the kind you would kill for. His hands fell from the top of the car, holding her hips, pulling her against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing closer. He kissed her until he was on the verge of passing out from lack of air. 

Slowly he pulled away and looked down at her, her eyes heavy and her lips swollen. They both knew he had to leave tomorrow, had to go back to Charming, but hell if they cared. If all they got was tonight, they were going to take what they could. He kissed her one last time before stepping away. “Good night, Beth.”

She smiled a little and he swore he saw the pain in her eyes he was feeling in his chest. “Night, Daryl.” He watched her get in her car and back out, driving away, before he climbed on his bike and headed back to the clubhouse. Tomorrow was going to be hell. 

…

Beth was standing beside her daddy as they said goodbye to Jax, but she made sure not to look at Daryl for too long, always keeping her eyes moving. They followed the boys out to their bikes and watched them drive off. Beth frowned a little, watching until Daryl was out of sight. She knew it was unlikely she’d see him again, but she didn’t care. He was different, he wasn’t like the rest of the guys in the crew, he treated her differently. 

“What did you think of them boys?” her daddy asked as they headed back inside. 

Beth shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to give anything away. “They seem nice enough.” She looked up at him as he sat down on a bar stool and grabbed a bottle, pouring himself a drink. “Why?

He sighed and looked at her. “They’re going to send a few of them back in a day or two to help out with our Mayan problem.” 

Beth smile a little. “Is that right?” She went behind the bar and poured drinks for a few of the other boys, making sure they were taken care of. As her daddy started to talk to his right hand before giving the prospects something to keep them busy she thought about who might come back. Honestly, she didn’t care, but she was really, really hoping Daryl came back. If she could have him again, even for a few days, she could handle him leaving again. It would be worth it. 

She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and pulled it out, smiling when she saw the text message from him. Oh, she was in so much trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherries & Cuts  
Chapter 4

Daryl swore as his hand slipped from the muffler he’d been trying to fix. He’d stripped the damn bolt. Swearing and throwing his wrench he stalked outside of the garage and lit up a cigarette. He could tell Chibs and Juice were watching him. He hadn’t been the same since he’d left Valley Springs, hadn’t been the same since he’d left Beth. That girl had done something to him, and the others were starting to notice. He looked up as a black Mercedes pulled in and Jess, Juice’s old lady stepped out. “What’s wrong Daryl, you look like someone kicked your puppy,” she said as she headed towards the garage. 

“Just a bad day,” he muttered, choking down his cigarette and quickly lighting another. He scrubbed his hand over his face as Jess walked inside and kissed Juice before they headed into the clubhouse. Damn, he never thought he’d really want that, but he kind of did. He thought he’d just end up like Tig, fucking a different girl every night and that’d be fine with him. At least he didn’t have a ton of kids running around like Bobby. 

“What’s goin’ on Daryl?” Chibs asked, coming out and sitting beside him. If he could tell anyone, it was Chibs, but he wasn’t about to tell him. It would get back to Jax, shit always got back to Jax, and Daryl wasn’t ready to deal with his president. He’d been on edge since they’d gotten back and he’d found out Tara was pregnant, again.

Daryl just shook his head and snuffed out his cigarette. “Just need to get laid,” he lied. It was the most believable thing he could come up with. 

“Well laddie, I can help with that.” Chibs clapped him on the back of the shoulder before leading him into the clubhouse. He called over Amy and Vickie, a couple of twins that like to hang around. They were typical crow eaters, but they were damn hot. “Ladies, Daryl here is feelin’ a bit lonely, think you could help him out?”

“Course we can,” Vicki purred, leaning past Daryl, brushing her tits over his arm as she grabbed him a shot. “Here honey, take your medicine.” Daryl smirked and downed the shot. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea. If he could fuck the memory of Beth Greene out of his head, he’d be fine. He wrapped his arms around Vicki’s waist and pulled her into him, kissing her. At first, it was fine, her technique was good, and he could feel something stirring inside of him. This could have worked. Until he deepened the kiss. She tasted like stale beer and pot. Daryl pushed her away and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Maybe next time ladies.” He turned around and quickly downed a few more shots to get the taste out of his mouth. Damn it, but he wanted Beth, Beth who tasted like cherries. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Chibs demanded. 

Daryl looked at him. Chibs was his best friend; if he couldn’t tell him then something was fucked up. He could trust Chibs, he wouldn’t tell Jax. At least, Daryl hoped. He climbed off the bar stool and motioned for Chibs to follow him down to one of the rooms in the back. Once the door was closed he ran a hand through his hair. “Beth, that’s my fucking problem.”

“The president’s daughter from Valley Springs?” Daryl nodded his head. “Christ Daryl, what the ever lovin’ hell were you thinkin’?”

“Nothin’ happened alright? I took her to dinner and we kissed, that was it.” Daryl leaned against the door, staring up at the ceiling. How the hell had he let one little nineteen year old girl fuck him up in the head so badly?

“I don’t care what you did with her; you know you can’t ever have anything with her. What happens on a run stays on a run.” Chibs ran a hand through his hair and swore. “She’s the fucking president’s daughter.”

“I know that.” Daryl scrubbed his face again. “I ain’t gonna see her again, so it don’t matter, I just…fuck Chibs I can’t get her outta my head.” He sighed and looked at his best friend. “She’s fucked me up.”

“Aye, I can see that.” Chibs put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “I suggest you get stone cold drunk tonight and fuck a crow eater. Best way to get over a woman if ya ask me.”

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, not a eater man, I don’t want Tig’s sloppy seconds.” He lit another cigarette. Damn, he was turning into a real chain smoker. “I’ll work through my shit.” He really hoped he could. 

…

Beth sighed as she closed her laptop and looked around the living room. Things had gone back to being quiet and monotonous since the Charming boys had left, and she’d turned into a bit of a recluse. Her daddy looked at her from his chair, a cigar in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked. “You’ve been different lately.”

She shook her head and got off the couch. “Just girl things daddy,” she lied, kissing him goodnight. She walked up to her room and sighed, climbing into bed and staring at her phone. She hadn’t even gotten a message from Daryl since he’d left, and she hadn’t sent one either. She knew it was a bad idea, knew they could both get into so much trouble, but she reached over and picked up her phone, and dialed his number. 

She chewed her lip as she waited for him to answer. She had almost talked herself out of hanging up and deleting his number when he answered. “Beth? Is everything alright?”

She bit her lip hearing his voice. God, she’d forgotten how good it had sounded. “Yeah, I just…I don’t know what the hell I’m doing,” she admitted. “I guess I just missed you.”

She heard him chuckle on the other end. “Yeah, miss you too.”

“Really?” She tried not to sound so damn hopeful, it wasn’t like she was going to become his old lady or anything. But the fact that he might be missing her, just as much as she was missing him was damn near heartbreaking. 

“Yeah, been thinkin’ bout you constantly. You’re in my head girl.” She smiled a little and settled herself into the blankets on her bed. “What’re you doin’?” he asked. 

“Just getting ready for bed.” She toed off her socked and slipped her pants off, reaching around behind her and unclasping her bra before pulling it out through the sleeve of a shirt. “What are you doing?”

“Same thing.” She heard some sheets ruffling on his end and smiled a bit. “What are you wearing?” he asked, his voice gruff, low, and oh so turned on. 

Beth blushed a little, a heat starting her in tummy. She knew exactly where this was going, and tonight she wasn’t going to stop it. “A tank top and some panties,” she answered. 

She heard him groan a little on the other end of the phone. “Damn, bet you look damn near edible.” 

She giggled a little bit. “What are you wearing?”

“Nothing.” 

It was Beth’s turn to groan. “Daryl, god I want you in my bed, wearin’ nothing,” she told him, her voice a whisper as she pictured him lying there all lean muscle and rough skin. 

“Yeah? You gettin’ hot for me?” he asked. Beth whimpered as she felt the slickness start. “Fuck but you’re sexy,” he murmured. “Know what I’d do to ya if I was there?” he asked. 

“Tell me.” She heard him hiss slightly and she could just imagine his big hand gripping his cock, pumping it slowly. Oh hell, but she wanted him, wanted to know what he felt like, what his skin tasted like. 

“Fuckin’ dirty ain’t ya?” He chuckled breathlessly before going on. “I’d strip ya down, take all them clothes off ya so I could look at ya, bet you got the best set of tits I’ve ever seen.” Beth moaned into the phone as she slipped a hand beneath her panties and ran a finger over herself, god, she was already so wet. “You touchin’ yourself for me baby?” he asked. 

“Mhm.”

She heard him moan. “I’m so fuckin’ hard for ya. Rub your little clit for me baby, I wanna hear ya.”

Beth moaned, her back arching off the bed. His voice was doing things to her and she was so hot, it wasn’t going to take her long. “I want to feel you,” she told him. “I want you to fuck me, make me scream.”

He groaned out. “Yeah? You want my big dick filling up your tight little cunt?” She could hear him stroking himself, trying to get himself off and she moaned, her orgasm getting closer and closer with every word. “I bet you’d fit like a glove, gripping my dick tight, chokin’ it.” He groaned and she could hear springs protesting, pictured him arching, all of those lean muscles coiling and contracting under his tanned skin. 

“Daryl, I’m so close,” she gasped out, her finger rubbing faster and faster against her swollen clit. 

“That’s right baby, come for me, I wanna hear ya.” She shut her eyes tight, her hand gripping her phone as her hips arched into her own hand. God, she just wanted him. Her pussy clenched around nothing and she felt the aching need to be filled. “C’mon sweetheart,” he bit out. “Ain’t gonna come till you do.”

“I need,” she gasped, biting her lip. “Fuck, I need more.”

“Nah girl, all you need is my voice.” Beth didn’t doubt that for a second. “I picture it, me over you, fuckin’ your little pussy, makin’ you scream, clawin’ at my back.” She was getting so close, she bit her lip, trying to be quiet. “My big cock fillin’ you up, fuckin’ you so good, bet you’re the best damn fuck ever.” He groaned and she could tell he was fighting his own orgasm. “Fuck, Beth, come for me, right fuckin’ now,” he growled out.

That was all it took. Stars danced behind her closed eyes as she gasped his name, her body tensing. She could hear him coming on the other end of the phone and it just made it that much more intense. She fell back against the sheets, sweaty and satisfied. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had an orgasm that good. She was panting, trying to regain her breath as she smiled up at the ceiling. “I really do miss you,” she whispered.

“Miss you too.” She heard a knock on the door from his end and frowned a bit. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Night, Beth.”

She smiled. “Night, Daryl.” She disconnected the call and put her phone on her dresser before rolling over, snuggling into the sheets. She knew it was wrong, knew nothing could ever happen between them, not really. But as she closed her eyes and though about him, she really didn’t give a fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Cherries & Cuts  
Chapter 5

Daryl lit up a cigarette, dumping his phone into the box before heading into church. Today they were going to be discussing the Valley Springs problem and Jax was going to be taking volunteers to go. Chibs had tried to talk him out of it earlier but his mind was made up. He needed to see Beth, had to kiss her again, had to taste those cherries on her lips again. They gathered around the table, each taking a seat as Jax called church to order. 

“So you all know about the Mayan problem Hershel is having out in Valley Springs. I’m not gonna make anyone go, so I’m takin’ volunteers.” Daryl’s hand shot up along with Chibs and Juice. Juice had no idea what he was getting himself into the poor bastard. The whole time Daryl was going to be trying to get into Beth’s pants and Chibs was going to be trying to keep Daryl out of them, and Juice was just going to be confused. 

Jax nodded his head. “I don’t care what you have to do, just make sure it’s what Hershel wants, it’s his club.” They talked over a few other things before church finally ended and Daryl walked out.

He headed back to the garage; he’d been in the middle of work when Jax had wanted to meet. He knew the others could tell something was different about him, but he didn’t care. He wanted this day to end so he could go home and call Beth. Last night had been more than amazing. He hadn’t known phone sex was where the conversation had been headed, but it sure made missing her easier. She was so damn sexy. 

When he got home that night he locked his door, kicked off his boots and headed straight for the couch, a lit cigarette between his lips as he called her. “Hello?”

“Hey gorgeous, what are you doing?” he asked. 

He heard her laugh on the other end of the phone. “Just goin’ through the books. What are you doing?”

“Just got home.” He looked around the empty living room. He’d moved out of his old house after his brother had died, too many memories, good and bad. He’d upgraded but there wasn’t much in the way of furniture other than a couch, a table, and a television. “I got some news.”

“Oh? What kind of news?”

“I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“What?” 

Daryl frowned a bit. She didn’t sound happy. He huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t sound so excited about it.”

“Daryl…is that a good idea?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if it gets out? What if my daddy finds out? Or Jax?”

He sighed and scrubbed his face. He didn’t want to talk about this shit, didn’t want to think about it. “As long as we’re careful ain’t no one gonna know.” She sighed a little, starting to see it his way. “I ain’t gonna let them find out, we’ll just have to be careful.” That was always easier said than done, especially since Chibs kenw, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. 

“I do miss you,” she said, her voice quiet. 

Well, didn’t that just make him smile like a fourteen year old? “Yeah, miss you too.” He got himself settled into the couch. “What you been up to?”

They talked for hours; it was almost three before he finally let her get to bed. He sighed, plugging his phone in and leaning his head back against the armrest of the couch. Eight hours and he’d see her again. He smirked a bit, closing his eyes. 

…

Beth sighed as she made yet another bed. They didn’t have any room at the clubhouse for the three Charming boys to stay in while they were with them, not if they were going to be there for more than a night, so her daddy told her to make up the spare rooms. She bit her lip as she looked at the bed. She’d saved this one for last; it was the room right beside hers. She had no idea who was going to be in it, but she secretly hoped it was Daryl. She sighed and walked out, running a hand through her hair. 

They were going to have to be extra careful this time. Last time if they’d been caught flirting it wouldn’t have been that big of a deal, but this time…well this time there was going to be more than flirting and they’d both catch hell for it. She walked out of the room and into her, grabbing her jacket and keys and purse before walking downstairs. Her daddy was already at the clubhouse waiting but Beth needed to make some runs, get some supplies and stock up the beer fridge.

She climbed into her car and headed to the clubhouse, she wanted to make sure it didn’t need restocking while she was out. She couldn’t get Daryl out of her head, and she had tried. It was like he was what she’d been waiting for. She knew she’d never be an old lady for one of the boys in her charter, they weren’t her type, too clinging, too noisy, too nice, but something about Daryl just called to her. She smiled as she pulled up to the clubhouse. She couldn’t wait to see him. 

“Hey Beth, what are you doin’ later?” Zach asked when she walked inside. 

Beth sighed a little as she headed behind the counter. Zach was nice, and at one point in time there could have been something between them, but Beth hadn’t been feeling it. He’d backed off, but every now and again he pressed his luck. “Entertaining guests,” she answered. 

“Got enough money Bethy?” her daddy asked, walking behind the bar and kissing her head. 

Beth smiled a little and added a few things to her list as she took inventory. “I could always use some more money.” Hershel chuckled and pulled out his wallet, handing her a few larger bills. “Thanks daddy. I should have everything ready by the time you guys get back.”

He nodded his head and they both looked up as they heard the roar of Harley engines pulling into the front. Beth’s heart jumped into her throat and her pulse raced. They were here. She bit her lip, trying not to bounce around like a kid at Christmas. Her daddy walked around from behind the bar and waited. 

Their eyes locked the second he walked into the door, pushing his sunglasses up onto his head. Beth’s knees got a little weak. It’d been too damn long since she’d seen his blue diamond eyes looking at her. “Boys, I wanna go straight to church,” Hershel told them, nodding to the cellphone box on the counter. 

Daryl winked as her as he dropped his phone into it and followed everyone else back to the room. Beth sighed a little. They were going to be in there for a while; they had a lot to talk about. She grabbed her list and told Jimmy she’d drop the supplies off later. She got back into her car and headed into town. She knew it was wrong, but she really hopped that something went wrong with the Mayans and they were stuck here for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

Cherries & Cuts  
Chapter 6

Beth sighed as she walked into the living room, trying to stay out of the way of the television as she put beers down for the men, trying not to keep Daryl’s eyes for too long as she put his down. They hadn’t gotten to say more than two words to each other since they’d shown up. They’d gone right to church and she’d had to come home and start getting things ready after running errands and now she was in the middle of dinner. They all thanked her before she headed back to the kitchen to check on everything. She wasn’t sure if she was going to need all of the food she was making, but if the Charming Sons were anything like the Valley Springs ones then those boys could eat. 

She checked the steaks she had in the broiler before turning around, planning on setting the table. She gasped and jumped, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Chibs standing there, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his big chest. “Christ Chibs, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” She moved to the cupboard where they kept the dishes and started pulling out enough.

“Sorry, darlin’ didn’t mean to.” He walked over and took the small stack of plates from her, carrying them over to the table. 

“Can I get you something?” she asked as she started to set the table. If anyone could say one thing about Beth Greene it was that she was the best damn host anyone had seen. 

She could feel Chibs watching her ass he moved back to the stove. “Actually, there is.” He walked over, his boots loud as they fell against the floor. Beth bit her lip glancing at him. She wasn’t going to lie, Chibs scared her a bit. “Whatever is going on between you and Daryl needs to end.”

Beth’s world stopped as her heart jumped into her throat. How the hell had Chibs found out? “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Don’t even try princess, Daryl’s already told me.” He sighed and leaned against the counter. “He’s like a brother to me. I don’t want o see his cut get taken because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants.”

Beth frowned, slowly stirring one of the pots. She didn’t want to see that either. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to get hurt. “What are you going to do?”

“Nothing, as long as one of you ends it, soon.”

Beth watched Chibs leave the kitchen. He was right, and she knew that. She’d known from the second she’d seen the cut on his back that she should have stayed away. She never should have given him her number. She never should have gone to dinner with him. She never should have had phone sex with him. Chibs was right. They couldn’t keep this up forever; someone was bounds to find out sooner or later. Hell, Chibs knew and that was already one too many. 

Besides, it wasn’t like they were together. They never could be. He was going to go back to Charming once they’d helped her daddy deal with his Mayan problem. She’d never see him again. Chibs was right, someone was going to get hurt if this didn’t end, most likely the two of them. She was just going to have to put a stop to it. Her mind made up and food on the table, Beth called the boys in for dinner. 

…

Daryl wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. Beth wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t talk to him. At first he’d thought maybe she was just trying to protect their secret, but she wasn’t answering his text messages either. He watched her go to bed hours ago, hoping maybe she’d text him once she was in her room, but he still got nothing. He was lying in bed, trying to wrack his brain for a reason. 

That’s when he remembered Chibs disappearing at one point before dinner. Daryl swore and scrubbed his hands over his face. He was going to kill that son of a bitch. He had no right talking to Beth. Daryl sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Chibs had done the right thing, even if Daryl didn’t like it. He sighed and rolled over, staring at the wall separating him from Beth. He wanted to say goodbye but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

He pulled the covers over him and stared at his phone. God, he wished things were different. Wished he could just hold her, talk to her, but he couldn’t. He was from Charming and she was the daughter of the Valley Springs president. He shook his head, a cynical smile on his lips. They were like a fucking modern day MC Romeo and Juliet.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherries & Cuts  
Chapter 7

Sighing as she stepped out of her car, Beth removed the gas tank cover and lifted the nozzle from the pump. She was in a bad mood. She was partly upset with Chibs for giving her an ultimatum, but she was angrier at herself. She shouldn’t have just ignored Daryl like that; she should have explained what was going on, what she was doing and why she was doing it. She sighed and watched the numbers climb and climb as she leaned against the car. She felt like an ass. She frowned and pulled out her cell phone, sliding past the lock screen and going to her messages. She should have deleted them, but she didn’t. 

She opened up the history of text messages between herself and Daryl and read through some of them. The last couple broke her heart, but the earlier ones just made her smile as she relived the memories. Just because she had to end things, didn’t mean he didn’t deserve an explanation. He deserved at least that much. He hadn’t said anything to her at breakfast that morning before he and the others made their way to the clubhouse. Apparently they still hadn’t come up with an action plan for the Mayans yet. 

Beth sighed and returned the nozzle to the pump and closed the fuel tank cover before starting a new message. She wanted to apologize to Daryl and explain what was going on. She didn’t hear the squealing tires of the black van until it was too late. They stopped on the other side of her car and three men jumped out, two holding guns. The one without a gun grabbed Beth around the waist and started to drag her towards the van. Beth screamed and kicked, using her hands to claw at his face. “Stupid bitch,” he muttered, throwing her inside. Beth grunted when her head hit the side of the van. 

She wasn’t going down without a fight. She reached up and tried to open the second door so she could get away. She cried out as the other door slammed shut and someone grabbed her roughly by the hair, pulling her back. Two men held her down while another one tied her arms behind her back and tied her ankles together. She glared up at him. “You stupid sons of bitches,” she spat. “You really think you’re going to get away with this?”

One of them slapped her hard enough to make her head spin as they threw her against the side of the van again. “I suggest you shut the fuck up.” He climbed into the front seat and watched as they drove off. 

Beth glared at the two in the back with her. They were in for a world of hurt and they didn’t even realize it. “Don’t look so upset princess,” one of them said, smirking at her. “We’ll let you go back to your daddy once the Charming boys get the hell out of Valley Springs. Until then, well, you’re just going to stay with us.”

Beth rolled her eyes. If they really thought the Charming boys were going to leave just so her daddy could get her back they had another things coming. Beth knew how the MC worked. When one of theirs was taken, they went in, guns blazing, it didn’t matter if she had a cut or not. She looked out the window as they pulled up to the Mayan’s clubhouse. The door she was leaning against was opened and she fell out into the waiting arms of another man who tossed her over his shoulder and carried her inside. Beth glared at everyone when she heard the catcalls and rude comments about her ass as she was carried into a back room. Without any grace she was dumped onto an old leather couch that smelt like cigarettes, pot, and sex as the leader of the Valley Springs Mayans came into the room. 

Chavez was a mean SOB who liked to cause pain just for the fun of it. He smirked down at her and took her cellphone from one of the men who’d grabbed her. “Now here’s is what is going to happen, princess.” He knelt in front of her as he scrolled through her contact list. “You’re gonna call up your daddy and tell him where you are and what we want.”

“And if I don’t?” Beth asked. Seriously, did they really think this was her first kidnapping? There had been another MC a while back; she’d only been thirteen at the time. They’d taken her trying to get something from her daddy too. The whole club had shown up and killed them all, putting an end to the club. 

Chavez pulled out a switch blade and held it against her cheek. “Then your daddy is going to get you back looking like something from a Freddy Kruger movie.” He pushed her daddy’s number on her phone and held it to her ear as it started to ring.

…

Daryl glanced up as Hershel walked in, not looking happy at all. “What’s going on?” Zach asked, stopping what he was doing behind the counter. 

“Beth should have been here an hour ago and she’s not answering her phone.” He sighed and sat down, taking a drink of the beer Jimmy handed him. “It’s not like her.” A slight pain shot through Daryl’s chest. Maybe she was staying away because of him? He sighed and scrubbed his face. Why were things so damn complicated? He never should have asked her to dinner that night. He should have known better and just left well enough alone. They all looked over as Hershel’s phone started to ring. “It’s Beth.” He answered the phone and held it to his ear. “Beth, baby where’ve you been?” They watched as he paled slightly and put the phone on the counter. Daryl gave Chibs a wary look as they moved closer, watching Hershel put it on speaker. “Go ahead.”

“The Mayans say hello,” Beth said over the phone. “I was filling up my car when they jumped me.” Daryl gripped his fists and was about to storm out of there until Chibs put a hand on his shoulder, reminding him where he was. He had to keep his cool…for now. “They want the Charming sons out of Valley Springs. Chavez said that once they’re gone, they’ll let me go home.”

Daryl was going to kill the son of a bitch that took her. “Hershel, it’s Chavez. Now unless you want your princess hurt…anymore.” Tempers flared and every single man listening growled when they heard a muffled cry come from Beth over the phone. “I suggest you send those Charming boys on their way. This is between the Valley Springs Sons and Mayans.” The call was disconnected. 

Hershel scrubbed his face, taking a deep breath, before he threw his phone across the room, smashing it into a million pieces. “I’m callin’ Jax,” Juice whispered before heading outside. 

Chibs looked at Hershel. “Don’t worry; we’ll get your girl back.” Daryl nodded his head. Hell yeah they were going to get her back, and he was going to kill whoever had touched her. His temper was flaring and he tried to calm it down. He knew going in like this wasn’t a good idea, but something inside of him, something dark, primal, was taking over. No one hurt Beth.


	8. Chapter 8

Cherries & Cuts  
Chapter 8

“Jess, listen, it’s a simple in and out, I’ll be fine.” Daryl smirked a bit, listening to Juice talk to his old lady. He had to admit, Jess was one hell of a woman, but she worried too much about Juice. He could handle himself, most of the time. “Love you too. Yeah, I’ll call you when I get back. Promise.” Juice hung up his phone, the biggest shit eating grin on his face. “I really love that woman,” he said, putting his phone away before pulling his gun out and double checking to make sure it was fully loaded. 

Chibs was just getting off the phone with Jax, letting him know what was going on when Hershel walked over with Zach and Jimmy. “I want you to take the prospects with you,” he said looking at Daryl. “They’re good in a tough situation.”

Daryl nodded his head, he wasn’t about to tell Hershel no, that was his baby girl the Mayans had. “Alright laddy’s, let’s go.” Chibs hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. “Jax said to do what needs to be done.” Daryl nodded his head and followed Chibs out to the van. Zach jumped inside and started it up as they all climbed into the back. “Is your head clear?” Chibs asked quietly, looking at Daryl. 

He nodded his head slowly. “Yeah man, it’s clear.” He’d calmed down a lot since they’d gotten that phone call an hour ago. He’d made himself calm down. He didn’t have a choice. If he went into the Mayan’s club house, guns blazing and seeing red, someone was going to get hurt, most likely him, and it was a good way to get Beth killed, which he wouldn’t allow. He scrubbed his face as Zach drove them and tried to center himself. It was going to be a firefight once they got inside. They have five men against what they were assuming was going to be a whole MC; it wasn’t going to be easy. He was just praying that they could get Beth out without her getting shot. 

He looked up at Zach pulled the van to a stop. “This is it.” 

Daryl climbed out of the van and followed Chibs who led them to the door. They stopped for a split second before Chibs kicked the door down. Bullets were flying before three of them had even made it through the door. Daryl concentrated and instead of ducking behind anything, he stood, aiming carefully, trying to take down as many Mayan SOBs as he could. He watched as they started to fall, but as they realized that the Sons came for blood they started moving to a single point in the room. A door that led to a back room. 

Daryl growled and shot another Mayan, smirking when he hit the ground. He knew what was behind that door. Beth was. “Mother fucker,” he swore, feeling a bullet burn through his shoulder. He grabbed it, ducking behind the pool table Zach and Juice had flipped over. Zach was bleeding too, taking a bullet in the thigh. He was basically useless. “Chibs!” Daryl watched his best friend get shot and panic started to set in as Chibs fell back against the wall. “Chibs, talk to me man.”

…

Beth could hear the bullets raining down out in the other room and she chewed her lip nervously, pulling at the ropes holding her down to the chair she was tied to. The two men that had been left with her on guard duty looked at each other, tightening their grips on their guns. They were prospects from what Beth could tell. They probably had no idea what they were getting themselves into. She cried out when the door was kicked in, wood splintering and flying. She looked up, seeing Daryl and Chibs standing there, guns in their hands. Daryl looked like an animal, wild and dangerous as he growled at the two guards. “Unless you fuckers want to die, get the fuck out, now.” They didn’t hesitate, they took off running. 

Daryl ran over, pulling out his knife to cut her free. “Are you alright?” she asked, noticing the blood that was soaking his shoulder. 

“I’m fine.” He helped her up from the chair and took her hand, pulling her out behind him. Beth’s heart was hammering away in her chest. She’d forgotten what it felt like to touch him. Now might not be the best time to be thinking about that, but damn, she’d really missed him. Daryl led her past the dead or dying Mayans and Beth noticed that there weren’t nearly as many as there had been to start with. She figured most of them had gotten out of there while they still had the chance, the pussies. He helped her into the van and Beth quickly pulled her tee shirt off, ripping it into sections. 

“Zach, take off your belt, Chibs you too,” she ordered as Jimmy drove them back to the clubhouse. Beth quickly pulled her hair back and knelt in front of Chibs. “How you doin’ darlin’?” she asked, taking his belt from him and looping it around his arm above the bullet wound in his bicep. 

“Just fine princess, how’re you doin’?”

She smiled and pressed one of the ripped sections of her shirt against his wound. “I’m just fine. Hold that there okay?” He nodded and did as she said. She handed Daryl a piece to press to his own, his gunshot wound was too high up for her to make him a tourniquet. “Hurry up Jimmy,” she called out, moving to Zach. She wrapped his belt around his thigh and handed him a piece of her shirt. Carefully she held onto the front seats and looked at Juice. “You okay?” she asked. 

He grinned and nodded his head. “Yeah, thanks princess, I’m fine.” 

She smiled as they pulled up to the clubhouse. She threw the doors open before they’d stopped and looked at Otis who came out. “Go get the supplies, we got three gunshot wounds,” she told him, jumping out and helping Zach out and inside the clubhouse. “Juice, help Chibs and Daryl get their shirts off,” she said before hugging her daddy. 

“You okay?” he asked, rubbing his thumb gently over the bruise on her face that had formed from being slapped. 

“I’m fine, just a little bruise and a cut on my arm, it’s not deep,” she told him. “We’ve got work to do.” She took the supplies from Otis and walked to Daryl.

He shook his head. “Take care of the prospect first,” he told her as her daddy started to work on Chibs. Beth blushed a little and nodded as he lit up a cigarette. She walked over to Zach and knelt in front of him, cleaning the wound. 

“Damn Beth, that close, you sure you don’t wanna do somethin’ else while you’re down there?” Zach asked. Beth glared at him, digging in painfully to get the bullet out. “Ouch, fuck, okay I’m sorry.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “But seriously, I’m glad you’re okay.”

Beth smiled a little as she fished the bullet out and started to stich him up. “Thanks Zach.”

He cupped her face and tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. “No, really, I’m glad.”

She blushed a bit and nodded her head, quickly finishing him up before going to Daryl. Blood was dripping down his chest, over his tattoos as he smoked his cigarette. Beth took it from him and took a long hit before handing it back, slowly exhaling the smoke before she gently started to clean his wound. “What was all of that about?” he asked, his voice low as he nodded over to Zach.

Beth shook her head, gently digging around for the bullet. “It’s one sided,” she answered, her voice low. “He thinks once he’s gets his cut he’ll have me.” She pulled the bullet out and dropped it into an empty shot glass before threading a needle. She bit her lip, looking up at him as she gently put her hands on his skin. 

He stared down at her and she felt the butterflies, felt the tingling of arousal starting as he stared at her with those blue diamond eyes. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he told her, his hand lightly brushing over hers. 

Beth blushed and looked at the wound, trying to hurry as she stitched him up. She looked up at him, knowing that this was a bad idea, a very bad idea. But she didn’t care. She was going to take as much of him as she could get. The Mayans had been dealt with, they’d be leaving tomorrow. She wanted him while she could still have him. “Come to my room tonight.”


	9. Chapter 9

Cherries & Cuts  
Chapter 9

It was late, very late when her door creaked open and Daryl slipped inside. Beth chewed on her lip, sitting up as he walked over to her. She didn’t care if this was a bad idea or not. She had to know what it was like. Daryl sat on the bed beside her. “Are you sure about this?” he asked quietly. 

Beth nodded her head. “Screw them, I want you.” Daryl nodded his head, his big hand cupping the back of her head, pulling her to him. She moaned when he kissed her and his taste exploded on her tongue. It was whiskey and smoke, and something just incredibly male. She tangled her fingers into his hair as he laid her back against the sheets, settling his big body into the cradle of her hips. 

“Fuckin’ cherries,” he whispered against her neck as he nuzzled her, his hands traveling over her thighs. She had no idea what he was talking about, but as he started to kiss a path over her collar bone to the top of a breast, she didn’t care. She really didn’t care when his hands found the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, tossing it across the room. She blushed but resisted the urge to cover up. “You’ve done this before, right?”

Beth smiled a little. “Yeah, I’ve done this before.”

“Good.” He kissed her again as his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her hard nipples, his rough callouses creating a friction that ignited a delicious fire inside of her. She moaned into his mouth as her hands clutched at his cut, pushing it off of his shoulders. She needed to feel his skin. He released her long enough to pull his shirt over his head before he covered her body again. 

Beth gasped, letting her head fall back as he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, drawing it into his mouth with hard pulls. Her fingers tangled in his hair and her hips arched, grinding against his in tight little circles, feeling just exactly how much he wanted her. He groaned around her nipple, letting it pop free of his mouth before he slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties. He pulled them down her legs, slowly, teasing her. They joined her shirt as he situated himself lower on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked up at her over the expanse of her body. Beth bit her lip, unable to help thinking that the looked too much at home there, too much like a male who wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

She bit her lip, her hips arching off the bed when his tongue darted out, licking her sex from bottom to top, flicking her clit on the upstroke. She moaned, her head falling back against the pillows when he drew her clit into his mouth and sucked on it. “Daryl,” she gasped, her hips rolling against his tongue, “oh fuck.” She was trying to be quiet, she really was, but he was making it so damn hard. 

He slowly kissed a path up her body, settling his hips into the juncture of her thighs. “You gotta be quiet baby, don’t need your daddy walkin’ in.” He ground his hips against hers, creating a delicious friction. Beth whined biting her lip as her hands went to his jeans, quickly undoing them. 

“I need you,” she whispered. “Please Daryl.” She pushed his jeans and boxers down quickly, grabbing his face and kissing him. Daryl groaned into her mouth, before sliding into her body. Beth moaned, her back arching, body rolling as his cock filled her, stretching her deliciously. 

Daryl groaned above her, his hands fisting on her hips. “Oh fuck, Beth,” he hissed. “Knew you’d be perfect.” He slowly started to move, pulling his hips back before slamming forward. Beth’s nail dug into his back and she bit down on his shoulder, muffling her moans as he her body clenched around him. Her nerve endings were on fire as he move in and out of her, her body clenching and contracting around him, the fire inside of her flaming higher and higher. She held onto him, wrapped her whole body around him, trying to keep quiet as he slammed into her. 

His hands tightened around her body with a bruising grip as he groaned. “Shit, baby,” he ground out, nuzzling her nick, his lips and teeth teasing her skin. “You gonna come for me pretty girl?” he asked. 

Beth nodded her head, her nails digging deeper into his skin, drawing blood. “I’m so close,” she muttered, “please Daryl.”

He smirked against her skin and increased the intensity of his thrusts, his cock curling against her, hitting that delicious spot inside of her that had her seeing stars. Beth bit down harder on his shoulder as her orgasm tore through her, her body tensing, her nerve endings exploding. Daryl growled and gripped her hips tightly as he came, his hips jerking against her. 

Daryl fell to the bed beside her, pulling her body against his, wrapping his arms around her. “Shit, baby,” he whispered, kissing her shoulder. 

She smiled and curled against his chest, kissing his jaw. She knew he was leaving the next day, but she didn’t care. “I don’t want to stop talking to you, when you go back to Charming,” she told him, looking up at him. 

He nodded his head, kissing her temple. “I ain’t gonna just leave you.” He looked down at her. “Trust me; I’m in too deep baby.” Beth smiled and nodded her head, curling against him. She was hoping he was right, hoping that he really meant that. She sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep in his arms. 

…

Daryl sighed and got up, rubbing his face. Beth was still asleep beside him and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was leaving today and he really didn’t want to. He quickly got dressed, hoping it was still early enough that no one would see him leaving her room. That was the last thing they needed. Sadly, luck wasn’t on his side. He walked out and quietly closed the door before Chibs grabbed him and forced him into another room. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Chibs demanded. 

Daryl sighed and looked at him. “I’m in too deep man, I can’t back out.” He sat on the bed and looked at Chibs. “I don’t care if she’s the president’s daughter. I really don’t.” 

Chibs sighed and rubbed his face. “You sure this is what you want?” he asked. 

Daryl nodded his head. “If and when it comes out, I’ll deal with it then.” He sighed and glanced at the wall separating them from Beth. “It’s not like it matters much anymore anyways, we’re going back to Charming today. I ain’t gonna see her again.”

And that broke his heart a little bit. He sighed and followed Chibs downstairs. The others were in the kitchen smoking and drinking coffee. He sat down and sighed, rubbing his face. “Everything alright?” Juice asked. 

Daryl nodded his head. “Jess ream you out last night?” He smirked a bit. Juice had promised to call her as soon as they were back, but he hadn’t. Jess was a great old lady, she understood how the club worked, supported what they did, never tried to get Juice to leave, but she worried like crazy. 

Juice nodded a bit. “Oh yeah, she’s pretty mad.”

Daryl smirked and looked up when Beth walked in. “Morning boys,” she greeted. “Anyone want breakfast?”

Chibs shook his head. “No thanks darlin’, we gotta get on the road soon.”

She nodded her head and poured herself a cup of coffee. “You going to be there to see them off?” Hershel asked. 

Beth nodded her head. “Of course daddy.” She smiled and headed back up to her room. Daryl sighed and watched her go. He was going to hell.

…

Beth sighed as she watched them climb on their bikes and drive off. She already missed him. She sighed and walked back into the clubhouse and headed to the back room to start getting things to restock the shelves with. She had no idea how she was going to deal with this. It was obvious that she felt something for Daryl. This went beyond just a fling and they both knew it. He’d promised he would call her and text her whenever he could, but she wasn’t going to get to see him. That was making it harder than everything else. 

“Beth.” She jumped and turned around. Zach was standing there. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, princess.” He smirked and walked over to her. 

“What do you want, Zach?” she asked. 

He smirked and cadged her in against the shelf she was standing in front of. “I know there’s something going on between you and that Charming guy.”

Beth’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. How had Zach found out? They’d been so careful. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Zach shook his head. “Don’t play dumb with me princess.” He smirked and played with her hair. “I promise, I won’t tell your daddy as long as you do something for me.” 

Beth glared at him. “What do you want?”

He smirked and looked down between them. “Wouldn’t mind a blow job.” 

…

Later that night, when Daryl finally called Beth refused to tell him what had happened with Zach. He didn’t need to know about it, there wouldn’t have been anything he could have done about it anyways. Not in Charming. She pretended like everything was okay, when it wasn’t. She missed him, missed having him close where she could touch him. He tried to get her to tell him what was going on but she wouldn’t. Instead she changed the topic and got them on the path to phone sex. It was the best they were going to get from each other anymore. She hated the fact that the was from a different chapter. After they’d hung up, she stared at the wall. She never should have gotten into bed with a Charming Son.


	10. Chapter 10

Cherries & Cuts  
Chapter 10

Beth glanced at her phone as she climbed into her car and put it on the passenger’s seat along with her bag. She and Daryl had been talking almost nonstop since he’d left, it was the best they could do. Every night when they talked he tried to get out of her what had happened after he’d left, but she wasn’t going to tell him about Zach. Since that had happened and she’d agreed to his terms he’d backed off. He hadn’t asked for anything else and hadn’t told her daddy anything. As far as Beth was concerned she’d bought his silence. 

She quickly answered Daryl’s text before starting the car and backing out. She needed to restock the clubhouse today; they were running low on a few things. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before she turned up the radio. In all honest, all she wanted to do was jump on the interstate and drive to Charming. She wanted to see Daryl, wanted to be with him, rules be damned. 

There was a loud pop and Beth’s car jerked. She carefully pulled it over to the side of the road and climbed out. “Son of a bitch,” she swore when she saw the back tire. She’d run over a broken bottle in the middle of the road and popped her tire. She huffed and reached back into her car and pulled out her phone. Her daddy was going to send Zach to get her but unless she wanted to hitchhike to the clubhouse, she didn’t have much of a choice. 

Once she’d called her daddy she looked through her text messages. Daryl had asked her what she had planned for the day. She replied and told him that she didn’t have anything planned now because her car had a flat and it was going to take a while for the prospects to put a new one on once they got back to the shop. Someone really should do something about all of the littering in Valley Springs, it was a little ridiculous. 

Beth looked up when she heard Zach nearing on his bike. She grabbed her purse and keys from the car when he pulled up beside her. He handed her a spare helmet. “Hop on.”

“What about my car?” she asked. She really didn’t want to leave it there. 

“Jimmy is going to come for it later, just lock it up and get on.” Beth sighed and locked her car, taking the helmet from Zach. She pulled it on and climbed onto the back of his bike. As she wrapped her arms around his back and he took off she couldn’t help but wish that it was Daryl instead of Zach. She tried to ignore that when she heard fire truck sirens. “Son of a bitch.”

Beth stared in horror at the clubhouse. The whole place was on fire, three trucks were there and the firefighters were trying to put the blaze out. Zach almost crashed the bike when something inside exploded. He quickly stopped and Beth jumped off, running over to the police. “Ma’am you have to stay back.”

“My daddy, is he in there?” She stood there, staring up at the officer as Zach came to stand beside her. “Where is he?”

The officer shook his head. “Everyone inside got trapped…”

Beth’s heart broke, she couldn’t processes it. Sobs shook her body and she hit her knees, staring up in horror at the burning clubhouse. They were gone, everyone was gone. A whole charter. She looked up when she heard the roar of motorcycle engines and saw the Mayan cuts driving away. “Those bastards!” she screamed and tore off after them. Zach grabbed her around the waist and held onto her. “Let me go!”

Zach pulled her back to his bike. “Beth stop, we can’t do anything.” He sighed and looked back at the clubhouse. They were both feeling the pain of losing their family. “Get back on the bike.” 

“Why?” She wiped her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Her daddy was gone. 

“I’m taking you home, you’ll pack a bag and then we’ll go to Charming. Jax needs to know what’s going on.” Beth nodded her head and shakily got back on his bike. Zach pulled away from the burning clubhouse and drove her back home. He dropped her off and sighed. “I’ll be back after I pack up a few things at my place.”

Beth went inside and climbed the stairs to her room. She was numb of everything. She’d always known she would lose her daddy one day, but not like this. With tears falling from her eyes she packed up what she could, before looking around her room to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. She sat on her bed and stared down at her phone. Did she call ahead and tell them they were coming? She didn’t know what to do. All she knew, and the only thing that made her feel better, was that Jax would seek retaliation. He would make the Mayans pay for what they’d done. 

…

Daryl sighed as he worked on the car in front of him, trying to make somewhat of an honest living. It had been a week since he’d seen Beth and he was slowly going crazy from it. Sure he talked to her every day and called her every night, but his hands were itching to touch her again. Chibs was the only one who knew what was wrong with him but he wasn’t saying anything. 

Everyone looked up and walked outside when the heard the Harley engine. Everyone was at the clubhouse, so they didn’t know who it could be. A few different emotions shot through Daryl when he saw Zach pull up with Beth on the back of his bike. They were all replaced with worry when he saw her red puffy eyes. She looked over at him as she climbed off the back of Zach’s bike and just shook her head. They all followed her inside where Jax was smoking a cigarette and talking with Tara. 

“Beth? What the hell are you doing here?” he asked. 

She cleared her throat and looked a little more than intimidated. “You need to call church, Jax, right now.” The look on her face left no room for argument and Jax nodded his head, looking over at Bobby who walked out to get everyone else. 

Jax led Beth into the room and looked at her. “This is a onetime deal, understand?”

“I know how it works.” 

Jax nodded his head and took his seat at the head of the table while Beth stood beside him. Daryl took his seat even though all he wanted to do was go to her, find out what was wrong and make it better. Once everyone was seated and the doors were closed Jax looked at Beth. “What’s going on?”

Beth licked her lips, biting her bottom lip and looked at all of them. “The Mayans retaliated last night…they uh,” she sniffled, wiping her eyes as tears formed. She choked on a sob and tried to regain control over herself. Daryl was going to kill someone. “They blew up the clubhouse…daddy…everyone,” she choked again and covered her mouth. Jax quickly stood and pulled her into him. “They’re all dead.”

Every Son at the table growled and swore. Daryl was glad he didn’t have anything in his hand because he would have broken it. Jax stroked Beth’s hair and looked down at her. “C’mon.” He led her to the door and opened it. Zach and Tara were both waiting. “Tara, look after her for me?”

“Course.” Tara took Beth and led her to the bar while Jax closed the door again. 

He looked at his men sitting around the table. “We do not let this go unanswered. They killed a whole charter.” He slowly sat back down and looked at them. “I’m going to need time to come up with a retaliation plan. Until then I don’t want a single one of you to so much as look at a Mayan, understand?” Daryl didn’t like it, no one did, but they all agreed. Jax would do the Valley Springs charter right, they all knew that. “Good, now as far as Zach and Beth are concerned. I suggest we let Zach prospect here.”

“What about Beth?” Tig asked. Daryl didn’t want Tig anywhere near her, not with that look on his face. 

“If she wants to stay, she can.” Jax called a vote and no one disagreed. They walked out of the room and Jax regarded the two from Valley Springs. “Zach, if you want to prospect for Charming you can, however much time you had left is all you’ll have. I’m not going to make you start over.” He turned and looked at Beth. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want. You’re family, and I take care of family.”

“Thank you,” Beth whispered, wiping her eyes. 

Jax smiled a bit and put a hand on her shoulder. “We’re going to get them back for this. That I promise you.”

Beth nodded her head. “I know.” Daryl walked over once Jax had left and looked at her. She didn’t say anything; she just wrapped her arms around him. “I don’t know what to do.”

He held her close and kissed her head, not giving a shit who saw. “You don’t have to do anything baby.” He cupped her face and looked down at her. “You’re not going to stay here; you’re going to come home with me.” She nodded her head. “Good.” He helped her up and led her out. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. What he did know was that he was going to make sure her daddy got avenged.


	11. Come Clean

Cherries & Cuts  
Chapter 11

“Beth, sweetheart, can you go to the back room and get me the files from last year?” Gemma asked. 

Beth looked up from the drinks she’d been pouring. “Sure thing, Gem.” She smiled at Chibs and Juice before heading into the back room where Gemma kept all of the clean business paper work. It’d been a few days since she’d shown up in Charming with Zach, and everyone had been great. Gemma, Tara, and Jess were always taking care of her, making sure she was always alright, and Beth was doing whatever she could to help Gemma out around the garage and clubhouse. She was staying with Daryl and he’d been more than a gentleman, giving her time to grieve for her daddy. Even though she practically belonged to the Charming charter, they still hadn’t told anyone that there was something going on between them. Chibs was still the only one who knew and he thankfully wasn’t saying anything. 

They’d tell Jax eventually, but there was so much going on right not, the timing just wasn’t right. Once the Mayans had been dealt with they would take their relationship public. She grabbed the box Gemma asked for and carried it back out to the front. “Here Gemma.” 

She smiled and took the box from her. “Thanks sweetheart.”

Beth smiled and nodded before going back behind the bar to pour drinks for the guys. They’d been amazing too. Not one of them tried to make a move on her, giving her time to acclimate herself to her new situation. But the grace period was ending and they were all staring to take notice of her. Since no one knew that she was with Daryl she flirted back, neither of them really liked it, but they had to keep their relationship a secret for now. 

“Hey sweetheart, got something for me?” Tig asked, coming around behind the counter and sliding his arms around her waist. 

Beth smiled and poured a shot of Tig’s favorite before knocking it back. “Keep tryin’ baby,” she told him with a wink. 

“Not nice. Not night.” Tig took the bottle from her hand and kissed her neck before walking around to a stool and sitting down. 

Beth glanced over at Daryl who was sitting in the corner. He was clenching his fists. He hated the way the others flirted with her and it made him insanely jealous. She frowned a little as she wiped down the counter. She felt bad about it, but until they were ready to come clean, there wasn’t much they could do about it. She just hoped he’d be able to keep his cool. 

…

Daryl quickly finished his beer and looked away as Tig reached over the counter to play with Beth’s hair. It was really killing him that no one knew anything was going on with them, but the time just wasn’t right. But when Tig really started to step his game up and saw Beth blush he was about to say fuck it and go beat the shit out of Tig. 

But Jax walked in and stopped him without even realizing he was stopping a fight. “Daryl, I want you to come with me.”

Daryl stood and looked at his president. “Where are we going?”

“We’re meeting with Alvarez.” Daryl didn’t ask any more questions, he got up and grabbed his phone and smokes, stuffing them into his pocket and followed Jax out of the bar to their bikes. “You good with this?”

Daryl nodded and climbed onto his bike, pulling his helmet on. “Let’s go get these sons of bitches.” Everyone was pissed off about the slaughter of the Valley Springs charter. They all wanted retaliation, they all wanted blood, and one way or another they were going to get it. But Daryl wanted retaliation for more than just that. He wanted retaliation for Beth. She was suffering more than anyone else. The Mayans took away her friends, her family, and her home. He was going to make sure they paid for this. He followed Jax out of Charming to the usual meeting place with Alvarez who was already waiting for them with his right hand. 

Daryl climbed off his bike and watched Jax shake hands with Alvarez. “Jax, what is this all about?” Alvarez asked. 

“One of your charters went to Valley Springs and blew up my charter there. I’ve got a girl back at the clubhouse who lost everyone and everything she knew. I want some retaliation.” Jax pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. “What do you think we should do about that?”

Alvarez shook his head. “What are you talking about? I never gave any kind of order like this.”

“I never thought you did.” Jax shook his head and flicked his cigarette. “I’m just wondering what you think is fair retaliation.”

Alvarez crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. Daryl crossed his arms, carefully sliding hid hand onto his gun, ready to draw and fire in case things got ugly. “Look, Jax, I don’t know what you want me to tell you. I didn’t give the order.” He sighed and ran a hand over his head. “Tell you what, retaliation is needed,” he agreed. “You can have your retaliation, whatever it may be, but, I have one requirement.” 

Jax crossed his arms and leaned back against his bike. “And what exactly is that?”

“You leave this charter out of it. Do whatever you want to the Valley Springs charter, but you keep it out of Charming.”

Jax sighed and looked at Daryl. He shrugged. It sounded good to him. Alvarez was giving them the green light to go ahead and give out the retaliation they were demanding. It seemed like a good plan to him. But apparently that wasn’t good enough for Jax. 

“I’m going to do that,” Jax told him. “But I’m also going to want retaliation here at home. No one, and I mean no one kills a whole Sons charter and gets away with it.”

Alvarez pushed off his bike and got in Jax’s face. Daryl pulled his gun, not paying attention to the one Alvarez’s man had on him. Alvarez slowly backed up and guns were lowered. “Teller, if you come after us, here in Charming, you’re not going to like what happens. From what you’ve told me there are still two living members of the Valley Springs charter, and I’m not afraid to come after them.”

Jax nodded and flicked his cigarette away and climbed back on his bike. Daryl didn’t like it, but followed his lead and climbed on his own and followed Jax back towards Charming. He knew Jax was planning something and he didn’t like it. Once they were back at the clubhouse Daryl climbed off his bike and stopped Jax from going inside. “Jax, can I have a minute?” he asked. 

“What’s up?” Jax pulled out his cigarette and lit one. 

“What’re you planning?”

Jax sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going after both charters. I want blood.”

“Damn it, Jax,” Daryl swore. “You heard what Alvarez said, you can’t go after them. What if he comes after Beth?”

Jax put a hand on his shoulder. “Daryl, I’m not going to let anything happen to Beth.” He smiled and headed inside. 

Daryl swore again and followed him. His eyes searched for Beth and he started to see red when he saw Tig with Beth pinned against the wall that lead back to the rooms, his arms around her waist. That son of a bitch was trying to lead Beth to one of the rooms. Daryl was going to kill him. He walked straight over and grabbed Tig by his cut and ripped him away from Beth. “Daryl, what the hell?” Tig demanded. 

Daryl punched him hard and Tig stumbled back. “You don’t touch her. Understand?”

“Not entirely.” Tig held his hand up to his nose and checked the amount of blood on the back of it. 

“Beth is claimed.”

“That so?” They all turned to see Jax there; looking at them with his arms crossed as Bobby came over and checked out Tig. “How long has this been going on?” he asked. 

Daryl swore. This was not how he wanted this to go. “Since the first day you guys came to Valley Springs,” Beth admitted. 

A few of the Sons swore. Jax rubbed his eyes and sighed. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Jax, look, I’m really sorry, we didn’t mean for it to happen, and I didn’t know who she was when we met.” Daryl tried to read his president, tried to gauge his reaction. He was ready to take the blame for everything. It wasn’t Beth’s fault; Chibs had tried to warn him. 

“Well since she technically belongs to Charming now, I guess we don’t have an issue.” Jax sighed and pinned him with a look. “But don’t you ever go behind my back again.”

“Understood.” Daryl looked at Beth as people started to mind their own business again. “You okay?” he asked. Beth just smiled and kissed him and he had to admit, he liked doing it in front of everyone so they could see just who Beth belonged too.


	12. Chapter 12

Cherries & Cuts  
Chapter 12

Daryl sighed as they walked into his house. He kicked off his boots, watching Beth as she hung up her bag before walking to the kitchen. It’d been a long ass day between the meeting with Alvarez and everyone finding out that he and Beth were technically a couple. Beth grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed him one. “You doin’ okay?” he asked. 

She shrugged, taking a sip of her beer. “I guess I was expecting a bigger blow up.”

He nodded, walking over to her and pulling her into him. “At least they know now.”

Beth looked up at him, a smile on her lips. “So now I get to kiss you whenever I want.” She reached up on her toes and did just that. 

Daryl groaned into her mouth when he tasted cherries. It’d been too damn long since he’d tasted them. He’d wanted to take things slow, to give Beth time to grieve and time to acclimate herself to Charming, but now all he wanted was to get her naked and in his bed. He needed to feel her wrapped around him, her hands pulling at his hair. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off of the ground. Beth giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her back to his bedroom. “I need you,” he muttered, gently setting her back down on her feet. 

“We both need a shower first.” She gave him a playful wink as she pushed by him and walked into the bathroom, her hips swaying back and forth. Daryl smirked as he followed her. She was half naked and had water already started by the time he showed up. He quickly pulled his hair cut and shirt over his head, letting them fall to the floor before he hit his knees in front of Beth, clad only in a pair of extremely sex, extremely see through, black, lacy panties. 

He reached out, gently grabbing her hips and pulling her closer against him. Daryl nuzzled her belly before kissing a trail across her skin to her hip where he bit gently. Beth moaned above him, tangling her fingers through his hair, her nails scraping slightly. 

Daryl growled and pulled her panties down her legs, lifting her foot and guiding it up to her shoulder which left her open for him. Daryl smirked up at her before leaning in, putting his mouth against her. Beth moaned, gripping his hair as he pulled her apart with his fingers, using his tongue to lap at the cream already gathered there. He could feel her legs shaking as he drew her clit into his mouth, sucking on it. 

He looked up at her as he slowly pulled away, loving the color that had covered her skin and the dazed, hungry look in her eyes. Daryl stood and kicked the rest of his clothes off as she climbed into the shower. 

Daryl stood there for a moment and just watched as the hot; steam producing water ran over her body, producing a gorgeous sheen to her creamy flesh, her blonde hair, clinging to the give of her back and the slopes of her breasts. He was one hell of a lucky man. 

Slowly he climbed into the shower with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest, nuzzling her neck. Beth smiled and tilted her head to the side as he peppered her skin with kisses. 

He reached over, grabbing the shampoo from the little shelf and squeezed some into his palm. He was gentle as he washed her hair, massaging her scalp and keeping it out of her eyes. Beth moaned softly as she tilted her head back, giving him all of the access he needed. 

Carefully, he rinsed the shampoo from her hair before repeating the process with the conditioner. Once that was done, he reached for the pouf and added a generous amount of the mango scented body wash she loved, lathering it up in his hands. 

He started with her shoulders, then slowly made his way down her legs. He guided her hips until she’d turned around and was facing him before making his way up her soft skin. Once he was standing again she wrapped her arms around his neck, flattening her chest against his as she kissed him. Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist as she spun them around, rinsing the suds from her skin. 

“Go wait for me in bed,” he told her as they slowly parted from their kiss. Beth gave him a playful smirk before climbing out and doing what she was told. Daryl smirked and quickly finished showering. 

When he walked back into the bedroom, a towel around his waist he was greeted with the sexiest damn thing ever. Beth was lying on her back in the middle of the bed, naked, with a hand between her legs, the other lightly playing with one of her nipples. He smirked and dropped his towel, crossing over to the foot of the bed and slowly crawling up to Beth until he was lying on his belly with her legs over his shoulders. He watched her play with herself, rubbing her clut with one dainty little finger. Every so often she would dip that finger deep inside of herself, gathering up her sweet cream before going back to her clit. 

Daryl watched her, listened to her needy moans and gasps until he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to taste her, had to get her on his tongue, down his throat. He reached out and took her wrist into his hand, bringing it to his mouth. Daryl moaned as he sucked on her finger, tasting her on herself. Beth was going to drive him crazy. 

He planned on taking things slow; spending all night loving her but the second he used her own finger to taste her it was game over. He crawled up her body, kissing a path over her heated skin, her back arching deliciously under his lips. 

“Daryl, I need you,” she whined arching her hips, rolling them against his own. 

Daryl gritted his teeth together, feeling her soaked pussy grinding against his hard, aching cock. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna get me.” He took his heated flesh into his hand and guided it towards Beth’s dripping center. 

They both moaned as Daryl pushed inside of her, parting her incredibly tight body with his thick manhood. Beth’s hands gripped his hair as he slowly drew his hips back and slammed forward again, impaling her deeply. 

Beth cried out, her pussy contracting tightly around his dick. Daryl groaned, burying his head in her neck. One thing he knew for sure was that he would never get tired of having sex with Beth. She was perfect. 

Again and again he drove into her, his hands holding her hips with a bruising force as his hips crashed against hers. “Oh, god, Daryl,” Beth cried out, her pussy tightening harder and harder against his cock. She was about to come and she was going to pull him with her. 

He growled, picking up his pace. “Come for me, Beth,” he ground out through gritted teeth. Beth’s body froze a silent scream on her lips as she came around him. “Oh fuck.” Daryl slammed his hips forward, burying himself deep inside of her as he came, stars dancing behind his closed eyes. 

Daryl slowly pulled from her and crashed onto the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. He kissed her head as Beth rested against his chest, gasping for air. He didn’t know what kind of trouble Jax was going to get them into with his revenge, but he did know that he’d do whatever it took to keep Beth safe. He kept her close as he covered them with the comforter. Daryl closed his eyes as Beth slept against him and just prayed, for her sake, that his president knew what the hell he was doing. 

…

Daryl growled, feeling a rough boot tread against his arm. He cracked an eye and looked up at his best friend. Chibs pointed at his watch before walking out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Daryl sighed and rubbed his face, reaching over and checking his phone. It was only seven which meant it had to be pretty damn important. 

Carefully, trying not to wake Beth, Daryl climbed out of bed and got dressed, stopping in the bathroom to grab his cut. Jax, Zach, Chibs, Tig, and Juice were all waiting in the kitchen for him and thankfully, Chibs had made a fresh pot of coffee and had a cup waiting for him. “What’s up?” he asked, looking at Jax. 

“I’ve decided what our retaliation is going to be.” Daryl nodded, trying to read Jax, trying to get a sense of what he was planning. “You and Chibs are gonna head up to Valley Springs, blow up the Mayans there and make sure they don’t make it out alive.”

That seemed simple enough, and it kept Alvarez happy which meant that Beth would be okay. “Good enough for me.”

Jax shook his head. “I’m not done.” Daryl sighed. He should have known better. “While you two are doing that, Tig and I are going to blow up the Charming charter.”

“Damn it, Jax,” Daryl swore and started pacing. “You heard what Alvarez said. If you go after both charters we’re going to have every Mayan in southern California after us. Is that what you want? A war?”

Jax stood up from the table, getting up close and personal with Daryl. “They need to be taught a lesson.”

“A lesson, yes,” Daryl agreed. “But not this. What if they come after Beth, you want that on your hands?”

“It’s not up to you.” They all turned. Beth was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, dressed in one of Daryl’s shirts and braiding her hair over her shoulder. “Jax is president, Daryl, and they were my family, my charter.” She looked Jax dead in the eyes. “I want blood.”

Daryl sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was too damn early for all of this, and it was obvious that no one was going to listen to him. “Fine, attack both charters, but you have to do me a favor.” 

“What’s that?”

“You put Juice on Beth and they go up to the cabin until I get back.” It was the only way Daryl would even consider going along with this crazy plan. 

Jax nodded. “That I can do.”

Daryl sighed and rubbed his face. “Give me ten.” He led Beth out and back to the bedroom. “Pack an overnight bag.” She did what he asked and quickly picked a bag before getting dressed. He pulled her into him and kissed her head. “Juice will keep you safe, okay?”

Beth smiled and nodded. “You be careful, you hear me?”

He smirked a bit. “Yes ma’am.” Daryl led her outside where the others were waiting. It looked like Zach had already headed back to the clubhouse. Daryl walked Beth over to Juice and helped her on. “You keep her safe man.”

Juice smirked, pulling his helmet on. “You got it.” Daryl sighed as he watched them drive off. This was going to be a long day. He climbed on his bike and followed Chibs up to Valley Springs. He just hoped Jax wasn’t trying to get them all killed.


	13. Chapter 13

Cherries & Cuts  
Chapter 13

Daryl glanced at Chibs as he finished placing the last of his explosives. Everything was going great so far. It looked like the whole charter was inside and they’d managed to be quiet enough that the Mayans had no idea the Sons were there. Daryl nodded at Chibs and they quickly headed back towards their bikes that they had stashed upon arriving. Daryl climbed onto his bike as Chibs pulled the detonator from his pocket. They’d placed twenty charges all around the building, there was no way anyone was getting out of there alive. 

Chibs pushed the big red button and all of the charged went off creating a fireball of destruction. Smoke chocked the air as bikes caught fire and exploded. “Let’s get outta here.” 

“Yeah.” Daryl nodded and turned away from the blaze, starting up his bike and following Chibs back towards Charming. Everything had gone perfectly. There was no way to tie the explosion back to the Sons, and there was no way anyone had made it out of there alive. Now, Daryl just wanted to get back to Charming and get to the cabin to make sure Beth was okay. As long as Jax and Tig hadn’t fucked everything up, they wouldn’t have to worry about the Mayans anymore and maybe then they could all relax a little bit. 

They were just outside Charmin’s city limits when Daryl got a call from Jax. He signaled Chibs who followed him to the shoulder. “What’s up boss?” Daryl asked, answering the phone. 

“There’s a rat.”

Daryl had been expecting to hear that the job was done, not that there was a rat among the Sons. “What the hell do you mean there’s a rat?”

“We were in the process of laying the charges when we got jumped and had to get out of there,” Jax explained. “The Mayans knew we were coming.”

A cold knot of fear and panic tangled up Daryl’s stomach. He quickly stuffed his phone back into his pocket and started his bike. He could hear Chibs calling after him but Daryl didn’t stop to explain. 

If the Mayans had known what Jax was planning then they knew where Beth was. Alvarez had threatened her when he warned Jax about coming after the Charming Mayans. Daryl needed to get to the cabin. 

If Beth was hurt there were three people Daryl was going after; Jax, for not listening to reason, Alvarez, for giving the order, and the rat, for betraying his brothers. 

Daryl sped to the cabin, almost knocking his bike over as he fumbled to get off of it. His eyes were locked on the cabin door that had obviously been kicked in. he heard Chibs yelling as he drew his gun and vaulted up the stairs of the porch. 

Gun up, Daryl slowly make his way inside the cabin, looking everywhere, one of the lamps that framed the old couch lay broken on the floor, and the smell of blood and gun powder was thick. 

A strangled moan drew him to the kitchen. Juice was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He’d been shot in the shoulder and the leg, but it wasn’t anything life threatening, so he went to check the other rooms, letting Chibs handle Juice. 

Daryl looked everywhere, looking for signs of a struggle or blood, but he didn’t find anything. Beth was gone. 

He heard the roar of bike engines and his vision went red. Daryl ran through the cabin to the door. Jax and Tig had pulled up and were dismounting their bikes. “What happened?” Jax asked, looking up. 

“You son of a bitch!” Daryl launched himself off of the porch, taking Jax to the ground. Daryl ignored the pain from the fall as he punched Jax in the jaw. He could hear Tig and Chibs running over to pull him off of their president, but he didn’t care. He managed to get in another good right hook before he was hauled to his feet. 

“Daryl, calm down.” Jax climbed to his feet and wiped the blood from his busted lip. “What happened?”

“What happened? Juice got shot and Beth is gone you fucking prick.” Daryl was livid. It was taking Chibs and Tig both to keep him from attacking Jax again. “You couldn’t fucking listen, I told you not to go after the Charming Mayans,” he spat, trying to lunge at Jax again. “You couldn’t fucking listen to reason and now you’ve got an injured Son and a possibly dead girl on your hands.”

“Daryl, calm down,” Chibs growled, holding him back. “You’re not doing her any good this way.”

Daryl wasn’t listening. He wanted blood. Lots of it. “Let him go,” Jax ordered. Reluctantly, Chibs and Tig let him go and Jax caught him when he lunged again. Jax wrapped an arm around him, cupping the back of his head and holding him close. “Daryl, I’m sorry. You’re right, this is my fault.” Jax gripped his hair. “But I swear to you, we will get Beth back, and they will pay.” His hand fisted in his cut, pulling him closer. “You hear me brother? We’ll get her back.”

…

Beth groaned her head heavy as it rolled on her shoulder. She felt like she was going to be sick, her hair sticking to her sweaty skin. As her senses came back to her, she realized she was tied down to an old computer desk chair inside of what she assumed was a storage unit. It wasn’t lit very well. Everything started to come back to her then. 

She and Juice had been watching Friends when they’d heard the bikes pulling up. They knew it couldn’t have been Jax or Daryl, it’d been too soon. Juice had drawn his gun and looked out the window. Before Beth had really known what was going on Mayans had kicked in the door and shot Juice. She must have been knocked out because she couldn’t remember anything else. She chewed on her lip as she looked around the best she could. She really hoped Juice was okay. 

The door to the storage unit rolled up a few feet, just enough for a body to slip under. Beth squinted at the silhouetted figure, her eyes going wide when she realized who it was. “Zach, how’d you find me?” She was ecstatic that someone had managed to find her, but she was a little disappointed that it wasn’t Daryl. 

Zach just stood there and crossed his arms, looking down at her. Beth frowned a bit. Why wasn’t he untying her?

“I’m not here to save you, Beth,” he told her, the smirk on his face growing more and more sinister. 

At first Beth was confused. If he wasn’t there to save her then what was he doing there? Slowly, Beth started to piece things together. The cabin was a secret that only the Charming Sons and their old ladies knew about. The Mayans shouldn’t have been able to find it. That meant there was a rat among the Sons, and Beth was pretty damn sure she was staring him down. “You son of a bitch,” she spat. 

Zach laughed, walking closer, until he was crouched in front of her. “No one saw it coming. I flipped. I’ve been running with the Mayans since your precious Sons came to Valley Springs.” Everything started to make sense. Every time the Mayans had been one step ahead was because Zach had been feeding them information. 

A heavy iron weight fell into her stomach as another realization dawned on her. Zach must have had a hand in the slaughter of the Valley Springs charter. 

Anger rose up, bubbling over inside of her. Beth reached out with her legs, trying to kick him. “You know they’re just using you,” she screamed at him. “Once they have what they want they’ll just kill you. You’re not Mexican.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Zach sneered. “I was born in Mexico. That makes me Mexican.” He smirked and lunged forwards, fisting a hand in her hair, forcing her face close to his. “I’m going to help Alvarez kill the Sons, and then, I’m going to make you a Mayan bitch.” He roughly released her before walking out, locking the door behind him. 

Beth glared at the door. Zach could say whatever he wanted, she knew better. The Sons weren’t stupid, they’d figure out what had happened and who the rat was, and when that happened Zach would be meeting the Reaper. She just had to be patient and wait.


End file.
